


Pools

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Water, exceptionally gay, fear of water, just the pool is scary, like theyre all gay but this one just uuhm, more gay than usual, no ones in danger of drowning or anythn !!, rob is spookt !!!, robbie is rlly uuhm relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Sportacus invites Robbie to the pool!





	Pools

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly long nd gay but also, som of my best writing i think !! warning // for water nd fear of water nd tht kind of stuff but no ones in danger or anythn omg !! i jst, based off tru events in which i am robbie and theres no sportacus and i end up going back home omg,,water is scary and bad and i dnt enjoy it nd neither does robbie here but anyway heres this!

Robbie sat silently on a lonely bench in a lonely town, his face decorated with an uncharacteristic and soft grin. He was leaning back with crossed legs and a book in his hands. For once, the small town was quiet and empty, and he planned to enjoy every second of his peace. The summer sun shone brightly in front of him, casting shadows that stretched out across the field behind him as his fingers danced lightly over the paper and flipped the page. All was still and silent in Robbie Rotten’s happy and lonely town.

“Hi, Robbie!” a jovial, heavily accented voice called out to him. Robbie let out a long and dramatic sigh, and hesitantly looked from his book to the elf who stood before him. His eyes widened and his pale face lit up in a deep, embarrassed shade of red.

Sportacus was standing next to the bench- too close to Robbie- in nothing but swim trunks. He was dripping with water that glistened on his tan, flawless body, and slid down every perfect line and detail in the elf’s perfect and muscular chest. His hat still sat on his head, albeit lopsided and soaking wet, and his blonde hair peeked out from under it in short, smooth strands. Robbie’s eyes slowly drifted downward, moving quickly past the tight ( _too tight _) blue swim trunks to his bare feet, and back up his immaculate and unblemished body which stood before him in a glow of radiance and moist perfection.__

__“Uh… Robbie?” Sportacus asked, fidgeting in the tall man’s stare. Robbie’s eyes locked with his, stony, grey/blue eye piercing into deep blue ones._ _

__“What?” Robbie hissed. Sportacus’s smile returned to his face._ _

__“Why don’t you come swimming with us, Robbie? I came here to get more towels and you looked alone so-”_ _

__“No,” Robbie interrupted harshly. Sportacus’s smile faltered slightly._ _

__“It’ll be fun, Robbie!” he tried._ _

__“I don’t have fun,” the angry man rebutted. Sportacus let out a soft sigh._ _

__“Oh, Robbie…” he mumbled softly. “You don’t have to be so stubborn.”_ _

__Robbie crossed his arms stubbornly at this and turned away from the strong, wet elf. “I won’t go,” he said._ _

__“Please, Robbie? You don’t even have to go in the pool. You can stay in the jacuzzi if you want! I’ll sit in it with you,” he offered. Robbie slowly turned back, the dusty, neglected gears in his mind spinning rapidly and showering the dark recesses of his brain with sparks. Him and Sportacus in a jacuzzi? _Robbie Rotten _and a blonde, muscular, flawless elf in a pool of hot and steamy?___ _

____“Yes,” he said unconsciously, and to himself more than Sportacus._ _ _ _

____“You’ll go?” Sportacus asked, his voice laced with excitement and confusion. Robbie snapped out of his trance and looked at the elf._ _ _ _

____“…I guess so,” he said softly, a frown etching itself onto his face._ _ _ _

____“Great!” Sportacus shouted. Robbie jumped. “Get your swimsuit and I’ll meet you at the pool!” he chirped. Robbie paled. Swimsuit? Before he could say anything, Sportacus backflipped away and was gone._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____It was only ten minutes later. Robbie stood behind a wall by the pool, fiddling with his shorts unhappily. There was nothing he hated more than… exposing himself. Did he want everyone to see his strange, thin, pale, hairless legs? No. Not to mention his horribly squishy and untanned chest? No. That was without including the stretch marks from his high school growth spurts, or scars from… things. He shivered in the summer sun, and sighed heavily._ _ _ _

____“I’m going home,” he said to himself._ _ _ _

____“What? Who said that?” a light, girlish voice from behind the wall said. Robbie jumped._ _ _ _

____“What? No one. What what?? What are you doing don’t talk to yourself. Go home, little girl,” he rambled. It was quiet for a moment._ _ _ _

____“…Robbie!” Stephanie exclaimed, running around the wall and embracing Robbie. He yelped at the sudden contact, and squirmed away from her._ _ _ _

____“I was just… leaving,” he mumbled, slowly crossing his hands over his chest to cover as much bare skin as he could._ _ _ _

____“No, Robbie,” she laughed, “You haven’t even gone to the pool yet! C’mon,” she grabbed Robbie’s hand, pulled it away from his chest and led him around the wall. “Robbie’s here!” she exclaimed. All heads turned towards him._ _ _ _

____His face lit up in a heated blush, and he unconsciously crossed his arms over his chest again and slouched._ _ _ _

____“Robbie!” Sportacus welcomed the taller man, skipping towards the him with arms outstretched. As much as Robbie would’ve enjoyed the elf’s smooth and strong skin against his bare chest, the warmth and intimacy that came with a swimsuited hug, he was in no mood for human contact and he turned away with a soft and animalistic shriek._ _ _ _

____“Uh… anyway, I’m glad you’re here, Robbie!” Sportacus recovered. The general buzz of pool had returned to the water, and with it, Stephanie. She jumped in with a big splash that made Robbie start and, at last, turn his attention to the water. Bottomless was the first word that came to mind. An endless void of blue that reflected the sun’s rays and tossed and turned within itself, throwing shadows and lights and colors across the surrounding walls and the surrounding citizens. He turned a sickly pale and stepped back, thinking of a huge, formless predator ready to devour him; ready to crush him and throw him in merciless waves and then take him down where he would sink towards the end for the rest of eternity. He saw a sudden flash of blue and something - A hand? A talon? A paw? - grabbed him._ _ _ _

____He snapped out of his trance with a shriek louder than before. He smacked the water’s hand/proxy away just in time to see it was only Sportacus, a sympathetic and concerned look on his face as he pulled his hand (now red from where he’d been hit) away from the tall man and it dropped to his side. “Are you okay?” he asked._ _ _ _

____Robbie had never been to a pool or beach before. How was he supposed to know such a large body of water was so terrifying? He thought of the ocean, of lakes, ponds, and rivers, and he felt sick._ _ _ _

____“Robbie? You ok?” Sportacus asked again. Robbie looked at the little elf with wide eyes._ _ _ _

____“…huh?”_ _ _ _

____“Are you okay?”_ _ _ _

____Robbie was quiet again. Okay? What was okay? Was he okay? Had he ever been ok? “Yeah,” he said. Sportacus didn’t look convinced, but he took a small step back and gestured to the jacuzzi._ _ _ _

____“There’s the jacuzzi, Robbie,” he said. “Let’s go!” he grabbed Robbie’s hand and gently led him to the smaller, heated pool like a mother horse helping her stumbling, clumsy filly stand for the first time._ _ _ _

____“Is this- is this exercise?” Robbie whimpered, holding tightly to the elf’s bare skin so as not to slip on the wet tile._ _ _ _

____“No, you don’t have to worry about being healthy. We’re just sitting in water- it’s like a hot bath.”_ _ _ _

____Robbie calmed down some at the elf’s reassurance and, after what seemed like an eternity for both of them, they made it to the jacuzzi. Sportacus stopped and looked at Robbie who stood by the water, trembling in the steam as if each molecule of water was personally attacking him. He gestured to the pool, and Robbie either didn’t notice or ignored him._ _ _ _

____“Robbie,” he said softly, his smooth and velvety voice floating around the tall man’s head and smothering some of his frantic thoughts. “If you don’t want to go in, that’s ok-”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll go!!” Robbie interrupted him, more out of stubbornness than determination. Sportacus shifted his body and held Robbie closer to him, taking a silent moment to relish the intimate contact._ _ _ _

____“Ready?” he asked softly. Robbie shook his head to clear that velvety voice from his eardrums and refocus, and then he shifted once more, holding tightly to the elf for safety now more than his need for contact._ _ _ _

____“…yes,” he said, at last. In an awkward, sideways hug, he held tightly to the muscular arms and chest as the two moved towards the jacuzzi and, in this same tedious, terrifying manner they made it down the first step, down the second, and eventually sat down._ _ _ _

____Robbie sat tall as he was able, wanting the strangling hands of the water to stay as far away from his neck as he they could be. He felt the gentle waves and motions of the waist-high water pushing at him, gently pulling him to and fro in tiny, terrifying motions._ _ _ _

____“I don’t like this. It’s no good,” he grumbled, near tears._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Robbie,” Sportacus cooed, deciding it’d be much easier and safer to comfort the tall man and keep him in the water than try and get back out of the jacuzzi. As if he hadn’t had his strong arms wrapped around Robbie enough, he hugged the tall man again, gently pulling the slim man towards him. “You’re alright, Robbie, I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re safe.”_ _ _ _

____Robbie rested his head against Sportacus’s broad chest, holding tight to the elf’s outstretched arms._ _ _ _

____“You promise?” he asked._ _ _ _

____“I promise,” Sportacus answered. Robbie settled slightly and, for the moment, felt content to lay in the elf’s embrace and try his hardest to ignore the water lapping at his sides, trying to pull him under._ _ _ _

____“Don’t let me sink,” he said again, squirming gently._ _ _ _

____“I wouldn’t do that, Robbie, I care about you,” Sportacus reassured._ _ _ _

____“That’s gay,” Robbie rebutted, and he quickly added, “I… care about you too, I guess. Thank you for helping me.”_ _ _ _

____Sportacus smiled. “I’m always here to help. Anything to spend more time with you,” he squeezed one of Robbie’s hands playfully. Robbie blushed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Gay,” he whispered._ _ _ _


End file.
